<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Five to the Low Two by Rohirrim_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515546">High Five to the Low Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer'>Rohirrim_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking, TikTok, inspired by a tumblr post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Five to the Low Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/gifts">ahtohallan_calling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/gifts">xmjcx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a popular tiktok.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://weasleasley.tumblr.com/post/614654567755415552/the-second-one-is-kristanna-dont-me-about-this">
    <span>https://weasleasley.tumblr.com/post/614654567755415552/the-second-one-is-kristanna-dont-me-about-this</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Anna smacked his butt Kristoff had downright choked. He had a carton of juice up to his lips, half-asleep, when she’d walked by, gave his ass a good swat, and whispered, “If I’d known you were</span>
  <em>
    <span> thirsty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I could have poured you some juice, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d ended up doubled over the sink, with orange juice practically coming out his ears. She’d been a mess of apologies, shoving a roll of paper towels, a dishcloth, and the napkins at him. He’d thought that would be the last of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a few weeks later, when he’d been getting ready to leave for work. He’s running late and stuffing his feet into his steel-toed boots. Sven is laying on the horn of his truck, trying to get him out the door. Anna came running from the kitchen holding a crumpled, brown paper, lunch sack aloft. Her face is still red from her face wash and she’s puffing a little bit, but he can’t resist dipping down to steal a quick kiss before he heads out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At which point she gave him a sound slap on the rear and a, “Go get ‘em, Big Guy!” Sven gives him hell all the way to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kristoff had thought the-um-</span>
  <em>
    <span>spanking-</span>
  </em>
  <span>would die out, it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be sprawled out on the bed, still half tangled in sheets and she’d lay one on him. “Rise and shine, sleepy head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be bent over working in the yard, knee deep in mud, trying to get the lemon tree she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have planted and she would ambush him from behind, “Looking good, Bjorgman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he sees the chance to get her back a little he takes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re making dinner and Anna is flitting to and from the living room and the kitchen. It’s cake week on the Great British Bake Off and instead of pausing the show while she checks on the boiling water and simmering sauce, she sprints from one room to the next full speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff has to time it just right, but he slips into the kitchen behind her. He pulls the refrigerator open, keeping the door ajar with his hip, while he pulls the hood of his backwards hoodie over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he waits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a moment for her to come bounding in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think? Do you think it really is bad to go for ‘style over substance?’ Because even if it doesn’t taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t think someone should go home if their cake looks the best.” She’s talking around a wooden spoonful of the sauce she’s stirring and he’s not quite sure he catches all the ‘s’s in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kind of grunts a response and it gets muffled by his hood, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Before he has a chance to say more, to get her to look a little close so he can pull the hoodie down and give her a little scare-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! They’re about to announce star baker.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears her shuffle past, stalling just a moment behind-or rather in front-of him, “Nice cake, Kristoff.” And he instinctively knows what is coming next, but he’s powerless to stop it. The palm of her hand comes forward to cup the swell of his ass, leaving behind a little sting. Only it’s not his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crumples to the ground, hood falling forward as he does. He can see Anna standing stunned a few feet away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s laughing he really is, because damn if he doesn’t deserve it. She’s rushing forward to help him up an apology on her lips but then Sue’s voice comes from the other room-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this week’s star baker...is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make eye contact across the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry babe. Really I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie is star baker. He doesn’t see it, but he does hear Anna shouting it from the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>